


Happy

by Goro_Boy



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Fluffy, M/M, im bored whats up, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro_Boy/pseuds/Goro_Boy
Summary: Fluff crack basically
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Happy

Kurusu ate coffee yum yum!!! Akechi also eats coffee yummy!! "OwO Akechi do u like my coffee!" "Ysshbbbbbbbbbb I do!!! Very tastett Kurusu" they kiss eachother cheeeeeekies and Akechi leaveeeeeee!!! OwO!!! akechi is very happy now he has Akira and now he happy boy! Akira smile when he leave "I miss him already Akechi is a good boyfriend!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my twitter @Akechi_Lovemail


End file.
